1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to providing and controlling access and/or services in a network communications system, where the network communications system and its methods comprise enabling a network infrastructure to support one or more users and/or one or more venues.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of wired and wireless infrastructures are being developed to provide High-speed Internet Access (HSIA) to users of computing devices, such as portable computing devices. Currently, numerous providers are attempting to install wired and/or wireless network infrastructures in various locations, such as airports, hotels, office buildings, coffee shops, train stations, law offices, marinas, restaurants, and stores, etc. for use by various users.
A variety of networks are used to implement HSIA today. Computer networks include local area networks (LANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), wide area networks (WANs), intranets, the Internet and other types of communications networks. Communication networks include those for conventional telephone service, cellular networks of different varieties, paging services and others. Networks are used for many purposes, including to communicate, to access data, and to execute transactions. For many reasons, including security, it is often necessary to confirm or authenticate the identity of a user or some type of authorization, such as an access code, before permitting access to data or a transaction to occur on the network. Further, authentication and/or access control may be of paramount importance in HSIA.
In many venues, a venue owner and/or operator may wish to provide HSIA. The venue owner/operator may wish to charge a fee for access of HSIA, or provide HSIA as an amenity for purchasing goods and/or services from the venue. Authorization and/or access control to network services may be employed to ensure collection of money for access and/or at least a purchase of goods and/or services of the venue may occur as a prerequisite to accessing network services at the venue.
In other instances, a network provider may wish to service multiple venues with a network communications system. This may allow each venue in an area of service an ability to customize and/or provide access control to HSIA provided by the network communication system of the network provider.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.